


Delightfully Dead

by lmeden



Category: Dexter Series - Jeff Lindsay
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	Delightfully Dead

The moon hangs high and full in the sky. Its light streams over the water that surrounds me, untouched by Miami's crown of smog and tainted exhalations. The splash of the weighted garbage bag falling into the sea dies fast in the open space that surrounds my little boat.

That bag contains the last of him, and I settle back, allowing dark wings to wrap around my soul and carry me, sated, into waking dreams.

The only evidence to this night's work is now resting in a rosewood box, slotted and filed with all the others. As I had dropped the glass slide down into its special resting place earlier, it had clinked softly, the toll of a glorious bell –more mystical than those hanging in churches.

I smile as I think of my rosewood box – so cleverly hidden, if I do say myself, in my home. The box is the most important thing to me. It holds all my accomplishments – my pride. Without it, I have nothing.

I have included the box in my Will, you know. It is that important to me.

Of course I realize that if the box and its contents are revealed, my freedom is destroyed and society will turn on me – despite the services I perform for them every day. I know human beings well enough to hope for nothing else.

But if my Will is read, I will be dead. And it will not matter to me.

For now it is to my great delight to I can consider for whom I have destined the box to go. He has always suspected that I am different, but I think that I will prove even _his_ wildest dreams wrong.

I do so wish that I didn't have to die, in order for Doakes to receive his present from my estate and open it with his clumsy metal hands. I dearly wish to see his face as he learns just how far he has underestimated Delightedly Dead Dexter.


End file.
